Blackout
Blackout is the first episode of YJM. The full version will be released on February 22, 2013. A sneak peak was released on February 2, 2013. Logline The year is 2020. The Light have been defeated and the Reach are long gone, so when a pod crashes into the middle of Gotham City with Red Beetle inside of it, a new team jumps back into action to stop him, but who is the Red Beetle and why is he here? Sneak Peak delivery truck is driving down a street. It is headed for a warehouse in downtown Gotham City. Two middle-age men are driving the truck. A logo on the side of the truck gives the company name: Warner Electronics; they are delivering computer parts. The truck slows to a stop at a red light. A figure exits a shop near the intersection. A second figure exits a shop on the other side of the street. The figures nod to each other. The first figure is then seen clearly as being Deathstroke. He runs up to the back of the truck and then hangs onto the back as it begins to move forward. The other figure shoots an arrow at the top of a building and pulls himself up to it. He starts running along the rooftops to keep up with the truck. This figure is now seen to be Sportsmaster. Eventually, the truck pulls into a parking lot by a warehouse. The two delivery men get out and head to the back of the truck. They get to the back, but Deathstroke is gone. The camera cuts to an overhead shot of Deathstroke backing away from the edge of the truck so he is no above the center. Sportsmaster arrives at the building across from the warehouse and then walks up to the edge. The delivery men open up the back of the truck and find several large devices inside. The delivery men board the truck as Deathstroke jumps down into the driver's seat of the truck. Once the delivery men exit the back of the truck carrying one of the devices, Deathstroke slams down on the accelerator and launches the truck forward. The delivery men turn around but two arrows come flying down from where Sportsmaster is and hit the delivery men. The camera cuts to Deathstroke driving the truck. Deathstroke: I can't believe I ever doubted you... OS: I can't believe we're even on the same mission... Deathstroke: Whatever... he continues to drive, the camera shows Cyborg, Blade, and Beast Boy hiding in the area behind the seat. Beast Boy turns into a small bug and then crawls up the back on the seat and then around it. He carefully jumps onto Deathstroke's back and goes around to his neck. He lightly bites him and then jumps off. Deathstroke slows the truck and then rubs the back on his neck with his hands. While he is distracted, Cyborg plugs a very thin wire connected to his armor into the truck. He taps a few buttons on a panel at his wrist. The truck comes to a full stop. Deathstroke gets out of the truck and goes around to check the engine. Blade jumps into the driver seat and Beast Boy jumps into the passanger seat. Cyborg unplugs the wire and then Blade slams the truck into reverse. Deathstroke realizes what's going on and then reaches his hand for his communicator. Deathstroke: We've got problem... truck spins around and drives off. Deathstroke is able to grab onto the back of the truck and then pull himself to the top. He runs along the top and then eventually drops down to the front of the truck. Blade turns on the wipers to try and knock him away but Deathstroke kicks through the windshield. Blade turns the truck to try and throw Deathstroke off of it, but the truck spins out into a light post and then stops. Cyborg jumps up in the truck and fires his sonic cannon at Deathstroke, knocking him back. Cyborg: That's what I'm talking about! Blade: Nice job... Deathstroke: I needed that you see... Boy: Whatever you were doing with Sportsmaster, it can wait... Deathstroke: It most certainly can... takes out a sword and then Blade takes out one, too. They slash their swords at each other. Deathstroke pushes back and then jumps and kicks Blade in the face. Cyborg punches Deathstroke and then goes to punch him again but gets slashes by Deathstroke's sword and then kicked in the face. Be Continued Characters *Beast Boy *Blade *Cyborg *Deathstroke *Sportsmaster Category:Episodes Category:Episode